


You know me and you love me

by bellafarella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Love, Lyric fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Personal Growth, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, True Love, fiances, mention of past abuse (sort of), not edited, this song is so david and patrick i cant, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: He never thought that he would have a love like this one. So all encompassing and filled with passion, trust, loyalty, honesty, and just plain old unconditional love - a concept David hasn’t really ever known.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	You know me and you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just me writing out some feelings about David and Patrick's relationship to some of the lyrics from Easy by Camila Cabello. Listen to the song, it's so good. 
> 
> The italics are the lyrics. Hope you enjoy this! ❤

It’s been a hard, long road of realization for David. Not just in terms of himself and who he is and where he wants to be but in terms of his relationship with Patrick. He never thought that he would have a love like this one. So all encompassing and filled with passion, trust, loyalty, honesty, and just plain old unconditional love - a concept David hasn’t really ever known. David’s had bad relationships one after the other, if you could even call them relationships. None were like his relationship with Patrick. Oh, sweet little button, Patrick. The only person that has ever made David feel loved wholly and truly for who he is. Patrick knows that he’s been mistreated in the past and that people he let into his life only used him for his status and wealth. Patrick knows that he has had a rough past but he’s made it clear that he loves him, every part of him - his past, his present, and he will continue to love him in the future. 

David’s mother’s words replay in David’s mind a lot when he thinks about Patrick, ‘he sees you for all that you are’.

_ You really, really know me _

_ The future and the old me _

_ All of the mazes and the madness in my mind _

Patrick has told David that he’s pretty sure he fell in love with him the day he met him but because it was all so new he had to figure it all out. After weeks of just being friends and business partners, Patrick’s realization of his feelings were all he could think about and he knew that he was falling in love with David. After they finally told each other they love each other for the first time at singles week, Patrick told him about this. He told him that he was falling in love with him before they even started dating but didn’t say anything in fear of scaring him. David was still a little scared by this confession but not in a bad way. He never in a million years thought that he would find a love like this but he always hoped that maybe by some miracle it would happen for him.

_ You really, really love me _

_ You know me and you love me _

_ And it's the kind of thing I always hoped I'd find  _

Patrick knows that David has a hard exterior but has grown to let his soft side show over the past few years in this town and that he was a huge help in that. He’s the only person that made David feel like who he is isn’t ‘too much’ or that he isn’t ‘hard to love’, like he’s been told time and time again. He’s the only one that has made David actually start to believe his words.

_ Always thought I was hard to love _

_ 'Til you made it seem so easy, seem so easy _

Patrick’s the only one that’s ever truly appreciated David’s body in a positive way. He’s had partners in the past use his body in ways that he doesn’t want to remember, in ways that he can’t even remember, and just made him feel very insecure in his own skin. He knows he’s handsome but to hear it time and time again that if he lost this much weight or if he styled his hair like this or wore this outfit that he would be good or better looking. It chipped away at his self esteem. When Patrick came into his life in a powerful force of reassurance, patience, kindness, and understanding, his self esteem started to rebuild. When they started dating and all Patrick wanted was to touch his hands, his face, his chest - he just wanted to feel all the parts of David that reminded him that he was finally able to be with a  _ man _ , but not just any man, a man that he dreamed about being with for weeks. David was still very insecure and didn’t know why Patrick so badly wanted to spend way too much time just touching his chest hair or why he wanted to rub his face against his stubble. It made him feel self conscious and weird because this has never happened before. He’s never had a partner spend so much time appreciating his body for all that it is and actually enjoy it. He’s never had a partner who wants to pleasure him and care about his needs the way Patrick has done for him.

_ Touch me 'til I find myself, in a feeling _

_ Tell me with your hands that you're never leaving (no) _

Patrick is the love of David’s life. He’s going to marry the man who changed his life for the better. The man who has been nothing but kind, patient, understanding, supportive, and who has loved him unconditionally and because of who he is (not in spite of it). The man who made him believe that he is easy to love and that he will love him every day for the rest of their lives. 

_ Always thought I was hard to love _

_ 'Til you made it seem so easy (seem so easy) _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
